


Absolution

by toesohnoes



Category: Bedlam (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate can feel this place spreading through her like poison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolution

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/4025171301/bedlam-jed-kate-ryan-for-anon).

Her fingernails scratch along Ryan’s shoulders, leaving red welts in their wake. Following after them, the pads of Jed’s fingers soothe the marks. He drops gentle kisses against Ryan’s spine, while Kate’s eyes watch the pair of them with the bright shine of jealousy.

They are supposed to be hers, both of these boys. There is an ugly knot in the centre of her chest that burns when they touch each other instead of her - it makes her want to scream and scratch. She knows this isn’t right; she knows this isn’t her. It’s this place, this poison place, and it’s breaking inside her mind.

Ryan’s hand cups her face and he kisses her, his tongue sliding over her bottom lip. He’s gentle with her, until she wants to scream at him that she doesn’t deserve it: he can’t know who she is, who they are, this family of theirs. He can’t know what they’ve done. Yet when he eases inside her, filling her body with his cock, and she feels his open gasp when Jed does the same to him, it’s as if the past fades away. Fucking together, the three of them in an endless, wicked rhythm, it feels like absolution.


End file.
